The Dream Messages
by armoboy
Summary: Jess returns to Terabithia after Leslie's death and finds out that she has been trapped inside his mind. Jess is given a very hard and dangerous mission to save not only Leslie and Terabithia, but maybe even the whole world. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!LDD!
1. Chapter 1  The Return

** The Dream Messages  
**

** By**

** Armoboy  
**

* * *

** Chapter 1 – The Return**

It has been six months since the disappearance of Leslie Burk. The Burks started to get very scared that Leslie might really be dead. They have been searching for her body for six months and still they found nothing. Jesse Aarons still hasn't returned to Terabithia. Ever since that rope snapped while Leslie was swinging on it and she fell in the abnormally high creek (that's what the police said), he has been having really terrible nightmares about Leslie's death. It was always the same dream.

_**Beginning of dream**_

Jess was standing in the creek with the water up to his waist and then he would see a body of a young girl floating towards him. When the body got closer, Jess realized that it was Leslie. Her body came and stopped right in front of him. Leslie stopped floating and stood up and stared into Jess's eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but suddenly, the Dark Master appeared on the other side of the creek and jumped on Leslie dragging her to the depths of the water. Jess didn't move, because he was too scared. Then he realized what had happened and dived under the water to save Leslie when he realized they were already gone.

_**End **__**of Dream**_

Jess was awoken by Maybelle, because he was again screaming out for Leslie. He realized that he was soaked in his own sweat. Maybelle had a worried look on her face.

"Jess you were screaming _her_ name again" said Maybelle "Were you having that same dream again?"

Jess answered her question with a simple nod.

"Listen Jess, it's not your fault that she died, it's no one's fault, so stop beating yourself up and get on with your life." said Maybelle.

"Well kid, if you haven't noticed, IT IS MY FAULT" said Jess "If only I had invited her on that stupid field trip with Ms. Edmunds none of this would have happened."

Maybelle didn't know what to say to him. Jess looked really angry and sad at the same time, she was afraid to say anything in case it would make him feel worse about himself.

"If only I hadn't gone on that field trip we would probably be in…" Jess stopped and realized that it was the first time in six months he had thought about Terabithia.

He remembered all the fun times they spent together up in their castle.

"Terabithia" he said "I miss that place. Hey Maybelle, would you like to go there with me today."

"Hey isn't Terabithia the place where you and Leslie use to play after school?" she said in an excited tone.

"Ya, I'm sure you'll like it."

"But how are we going to get across the creek?"

"O right, I'll try to find a way to Terabithia today and we can go tomorrow, Ok?"

"Ok" said Maybelle and she left the room, leaving Jess alone.

While Jess was trying to find his pants under the numerous items under his bed, his hand hit a wooden box. He took out the wooden box and he saw that it was the birthday present Leslie had given to him in the bus while they were on their way to school.

Jess found his pants, put them on, took the art box and went to Terabithia. He went to the place where the rope use to be and he saw that there was a huge tree that had fallen from one side of the creek to the other. He spent the whole day building a bridge on it and then he walked into Terabithia after finishing the bridge. He went to the castle where he and Leslie use to hang out. He just sat on the floor of the tree house and starting thinking about Leslie. After a few moments he was so tired he fell asleep.

_**Beginning of dream**_

Jess was, like in every other dream, standing in the creek with the water up to his waist. He saw Leslie floating closer. This time he was determined to know what she was going to say. So When she stood up and was about to talk, the Dark Master jumped from the other side of the creek on Leslie yet again dragging her in the water, but this time Jess caught up to them and pulled Leslie out of the water. The Dark Master came after them. All three of them were standing facing each other. The Dark Master pulled out a long and dark sword from his back and pointed it towards Jess.

"Fight me Jess Aarons, fight me and free the girl you care so much about." said the Dark Master with a loud and terrifying voice.

Leslie, who was standing next to Jess, threw her hands in the air and lightning hit them. After the lightning ended, Jess saw that Leslie was also holding a long sword but this one, unlike the Dark Master's sword, was projecting light. She handed the sword to Jess and gave him a soft, short kiss on his check.

"Good luck Jess." said Leslie and she disappeared.

"Leslie. LESLIE!!" said Jesse, but all he heard was the evil laughter of the Dark Master.

"What did you do to her." said Jess as he pointed his sword towards the Dark Master "Tell me or I swear I will kill you!"

The Dark Master said nothing and smiled at him.

"I trapped her inside your mind. The only way she can get out of it is if you kill me in your mind and everyone knows that to control your dreams, you must be a very powerful spell caster, but both you and I know that you do not have the strength to kill me." said the Dark Master

"You psychotic freak, I will save her, you just watch." said Jess

"You really think you can kill me?" said the Dark Master

"I don't think, I know that I can kill you." replied Jess with a look of hatred on his face.

"And what makes you so sure little boy, I am the king of darkness, I am the strongest warrior of Terabithia, I have a whole army of evil creatures by my side and what do you have? A small group of dragonflies? Ha! Your so called warriors stand no chance against my creatures." said the Dark Master.

"I have something that can kill you very easily." said Jess. "I have the power of light on my side, something that you have been afraid of for so long."

Jess realized that the smirk on the Dark Master's face had disappeared and it turned into a worried look. Jess pointed his sword towards the sky and a very big lightning hit it and the lightning was spinning around the sword. Jess held the sword tight in both hands and stared at the ground.

"This one's for you, Leslie" he said in a low voice. Then he realized tears slowly making there way down his face. He looked at the Dark Master in hatred, he ran towards him and swung his sword at him without stopping, but none of them were hitting him, for he was dodging them very easily. Jess stopped to catch his breath. Now it was the Dark Masters turn to attack. He ran towards Jess and swung his sword at him with great power. Jess managed to block it, but the Dark Master had so much power, he flew backwards and hit a tree. He fell and the sword flew away from his hands. He realized that the Dark Master was getting closer to it. As he tried to grab it, the sword repelled him by burning his hand. He backed away from it with pain in his hand. He looked up at Jess and he ran toward him. Jess saw that the Dark Master was coming. He got and tried to get a hold of his sword, but it was too late. The Dark Master had stabbed his evil sword in Jess's right arm. When the Dark Master took out his sword from Jess's arm, Jess screamed in pain. He had never screamed that way in his life. When his screaming ended, a light came right next to him and healed his arm. Then the light went towards the Dark Master and made circles around him. Clearly, the light was distracting him. Jess took his sword and he too ran at the Dark Master and with one lucky blow, he stabbed the Dark Master full in the chest. Jess pulled out his sword and the Dark Master fell to the ground dead. "That was for Leslie, you asshole!".

After his battle with the Dark Master, Jess was hoping that he would see Leslie, but she never came. He started looking for Leslie, until someone started calling his name.

_**End of dream**_

"Jess, Jess, wake up Jess, please wake up." said a voice. Jess tried to remember where he had heard that voice before. He opened his eyes and saw someone he did not expect to see. His mouth fell open and he was staring at the person.

"Why are you looking at me like that Jess." said the young girl.

"I-I-I-I-It can't be." said Jess with a very shocked look on his face.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I know this chapter might seem familiar to all of you readers, but please keep on reading the story and you will find out that it has an interesting twist!**

**So please continue reading and make sure to review!**

**Armoboy  
**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2  The Warning

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Warning**

"How can you be alive?"asked Jess. "You died six months ago."

"I know Jess, but you saved me by killing the Dark Master with the sword I gave you, don't you remember?" said Leslie.

"So it was all real?" asked Jess.

His answer was immediately answered when he saw that he was holding the sword from his dream. He stood up and held the sword firmly in his hands to make sure he wasn't still asleep.

"Jess, you're not dreaming, its real, I'm back, you destroyed the Dark Master and saved me from your mind." said Leslie. "If you still think you're asleep I could always pinch you!"

She pinched Jess on his arm. Jess, then suddenly felt an incredible pain in his arm. He dropped the sword from the pain and looked at his arm. The mark of the wound the Dark Master had given him was still there. That was proof enough for Jess that he wasn't dreaming. Tears of joy filled Jess's eyes. He finally had Leslie back and he pulled Leslie into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're back Leslie, you have no idea what I went threw, I even thought about killing myself." said Jess. Then tears started pouring down his face and onto Leslie's shirt. Leslie returned the hug and gave him a small kiss on his cheek

"I know Jess, in case you forgot I was stuck inside your head!" she said with a small giggle.

"But I still don't understand how you got inside my mind and how did the Dark Master get in there too" said Jess facing Leslie.

"Well, it all started that day when you were going on the field trip with Miss Edmunds, you know the one that _I _didn't get invited to go to" said Leslie with a look of disappointment in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't invite you Leslie" said Jess.

"It's OK Jess, I'll forgive since you saved my life" she said and she gave Jess a small smile.

"As I was saying, during that day, the Dark Master came up to me in Terabithia and he said that he will kill you and Miss Edmunds if I didn't do what he wanted me to do. He told me that he was so powerful that he can trow spells from Terabithia all the way to you. So I surrendered. He cut the rope to make it look like i died and he just said a magical incantation. Something flew out of him and it hit me right in the middle of my chest. Then I fell backwards unconscious. The next thing I remember was waking up in total darkness. The only light was on me. The Dark Master came up to me and he said that I am now inside your mind and the only way out was for you to kill him. So I tried showing up in your dreams and tried to tell you, well you finally listened and you saved me. He also told me that the only way for you to kill him was if you kept your mind wide open before you go to sleep. And that's what you did Jess, you kept your mind wide open and you defeated him and saved me!" she said with a grin on her face.

"So in order for dreams to come true, you have to control your dreams by keeping your mind wide open?" asked Jess with a confused look on his face.

"Yup" said Leslie

Jess, who suddenly felt very tired, fell to the ground trying to look up at Leslie. He saw Leslie getting down on her knees and holding him tight and she was saying something, something he somehow couldn't hear. It was probably because he was too tired. He shortly went to sleep.

While Jess was asleep, Leslie felt relieved that it was nothing else. She sat normally and put Jess's head on her lap and she stroked his head. After a few moments of silence, Jess started mumbling words in his sleep.

"Leslie……love……" mumbled jess

Leslie blushed, but she somehow already knew that Jess loved her, besides she was in his mind for six months. Suddenly Jess mumbled something else that really shocked her.

"Help……Dark……followers……Terabithia……Save" he said in a weak voice.

Then he suddenly woke up. At first Jess thought he was asleep in the tree house on a pillow then he saw Leslie's feet and looked up to find Leslie face with her eyes wide open and her face slightly pink. Jess blushed and pulled away from her as fast as he could.

"I, uum, heard what you said" she said and she blushed even harder.

Jess looked at her with a face as red as a tomato and he just stood there not knowing what to do.

"uumm, well what did you hear?" said Jess even though he already knew the answer.

"Don't worry Jess, I already know everything about you, during the six months I spent in your mind I got to find out everything about, what you like, what you don't like, what your scared of, even your…………personal emotions" said Leslie.

"Well, uumm, I ……" said Jess.

"Don't worry Jess, because I love you too and yes, I would love to be your girlfriend." said Leslie as she blushed redder then Jess.

"How did you know I wanted to ask you?" said Jess

"Well I didn't just know I even saw how you were planning on asking me and I have to admit that is very romantic of you to ask me under the stars of Terabithia while Terabithian fire flies were twirling around us" said Leslie smiling and blushing at the same time.

Jess who was so red looked like he was going to blow up. Without realizing, he just leaned forward and gave Leslie a kiss on her lips. She then returned the kiss. They were both holding each other very tightly and forgot completely where they were and what they were doing; all they knew was that they were going to be together forever.

Leslie broke away from Jess to breath and when she caught her breath she continued talking.

"Jess, you also said something else while you were asleep, you said something about the Dark Master and Terabithia."

Jess remembered that part of his dreamed and a look of fear came on his face.

"Leslie, Terabithia is still not freed from the Dark Master, yes he is dead but his followers A.K.A his evil creatures are still out there. There are about the amount of an army and we must destroy them before they revive the Dark Master." said Jess with a panicked voice.

"Who told you all this, Jess?" asked Leslie with a curious look on her face.

"I don't know who he was. All I saw was a white light talking to me with a loud and very manly voice.He just kept on asking me questions."

"What did he ask you?"

"Well, first he said "Who do you want to protect the most in Terabithia?" and I said "Leslie". Then he said "What are your feelings towards her" and I said "I love her". After that, he said "If that is the case and if you really want to protect her, I have a mission for you" and then I said "What kind of mission". He then told it's a mission to destroy all of the Dark Master's followers before they revive him. He also told me that the only help that i will have is the one of yours, Leslie, and the Terabithian warriors.

"In that case we must hurry to find out where the Dark Followers are hiding and destroy them all." said Leslie

She had a very courageous and determined look on her face. She picked up the sword and gave it to Jess. Then she gave him a smile which gave Jess a very warm feeling which also caused him to blush. Jess imagined a sheath for his sword and one appeared right next to him he tied it around his waist and put the sword inside it.

Leslie gave Jess a big smile and she said in a very courageous way. "Time to hunt the Dark!"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3  The Hunt Begins

**Chapter 3 – The hunt begins**

Jess and Leslie were walking around Terabithia trying to find one of the many followers of the Dark Master. The only problem was that they didn't know how to find them. Leslie suggested that they might find something if they climb a tree. And so they did. They found the tallest tree in all of Terabithia and they climb it all the way to the top. They looked around hoping to find something.

"Leslie, look!" said Jess

He was pointing at something that was making the trees move. They didn't know what it was, but it wasn't far away form them. So they climbed back down and they ran towards it. When they arrived, they say that there was a war going on between 3 Scrogers and and a couple of Terabithian warriors.

"Jess, look at that!" said Leslie. "There protecting something."

She pointed at something that was hiding behind the Terabithian warriors.

"Well then why are we standing here for? Let's go and help them." said Jess.

He held his sword tightly with both hands and ran towards the crowd in from of him. Leslie picked up a couple of rocks and she too started fighting the Scrogers. Leslie was distracting them by trowing rocks and Jess was stabbing them one by one. After the first two Scrogers were dead, the third one changed his target from Jess to Leslie. The Scroger ran towards her at full speed. Jess didn't know what to do. He was scared of loosing Leslie again. When the Scroger jumped on Leslie, she fell to the ground with the Scroger standing right on top of her. Then Jess realized that the Scroger was running away from Leslie screaming with pain. He took the chance and stabbed him right in the head. He looked at the dead Scroger and saw that there was a big piece of rock in his left eye. Jess looked at Leslie who was now back on her two feet. She gave Jess a warm smile.

"Looks like we are victorious!" said Leslie.

"One thing I've learned about girls, never ever underestimate them." said Jess with a happy and a slightly shocked look on his face. He was thinking of how can a girl as sweet and gentle as Leslie do so much damage to someone.

"Well he was kind of getting on my nervs with his beeping" said Leslie.

The Terabithian warriors gave them there thanks and they left in a hurry. Jess and Leslie looked back to see what the warriors were protecting. It was a young Terabithian.

"Are you Ok?" said Jess

To his surprise, the Terabithian answered his question with a nod. Apparently, he was still scared from the attacking Scrogers.

"It's Ok" said Leslie "There gone now. You're safe with us."

"My name is...Toori." said the frightened creature "What's your name"

"I'm Jess"

"And I'm Leslie! Nice to meet you Toori!"

The creature suddenly looked at them with his eyes wide open. He had a really shocked look on his face.

"My Lords, I am sorry. I didn't realize it was you." said the creature and he suddenly bowed.

"It's Ok, you don't need to bow" said Leslie as she helped him get back on his feet.

"I will do anything to repay the great deed that you have done for me" said Toori

"Hey! I know something you can do! Do you know how to use magic?" asked Jess with a look of excitement.

"Of course my good King, everyone in Terabithia must know magic. If not, then they are not Terabithian." said Toori.

"Ok, then every time we are not in Terabithia and you find followers of the Dark Master, use magic to come inside my mind and tell me where they are and what they are doing. As soon as you tell, we will be on our way." said Jess with a big smile on his face.

Right after Jess finished talking, Leslie pulled him away from Toori and told him "Don't you remember your dream? The light said to only trust me and the warriors"

"Look at him, do you honestly think he is one of the Dark Master followers?"

Leslie looked at Toori. He was a really cute and small creature. Just by looking at him you can know that this little guy would never be part of any Dark alliance.

They walked back towards Toori who was watching them in a confused and worried way.

"But Jess, what if were in the middle of school?" said Leslie

Jess smile was imidiatly erased from his face and started thinking.

"I know! You can send for the warriors and they will hold them off while until we come back." said Jess

"As you wish my noble King" said Toori and then he vanished.

Jess and Leslie walked back home. When they reached the bridge, Leslie stopped and looked a bit confused and panicked.

"What's wrong Leslie?" said Jess

"Well, Jess in case you forgot, i have been missing for six months, how am i going to explain that to my parents and especially yours." said Leslie

"O, well we could say that you were lost during the six months and you only survived because there apple trees here" said Jess

"I hope it works" said Leslie

They arrived at Leslie's house. Apparently her parents were packing and they were going to move to a new house. Well i guess not anymore!

"Hey mom, hey dad!" said Leslie

Leslie's mom who was holding a box dropped and ran to hug her daughter. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Even though she was sobbing she looked very happy. Leslie returned the hug and her dad joined in on it too.

"B-b-b-b-but how? You have been missing for six months. How can this be" said Ms. Burk

"Well mom, dad, i went into the forest alone, the rope snapped and i was washed up at the end of the creek. I woke up i don't know how many hours later and i had no idea where i was, so technically i was lost. If there weren't any apple trees, I would probably be dead. Anyways Jess found me while I was asleep under a tree." said Leslie.

Ms. Burk let go of her daughter and went towards Jess. To his surprise, she gave Jess a big hug and kissed him on his cheek.

"Thank you, thank you so much for saving my daughter. I don't know how i can ever repay you for doing this"

"Well actually, there is one thing you can do" said Jess " You could not move!"

They all started laughing and unpacked there things. After they were done, Jess and the Burks went over to Jess's house to explain the story Leslie had told them.

* * *

**  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Trouble at School

**Chapter 4 - Trouble at School**

Jess was very eager to find out what the reaction of his family would be when they see Leslie. They arrived at his house and he knocked on the door. He felt weird knocking on his own door. His mom, Mrs. Aarons opened the door. Her eyes went from Jess to Leslie. Her mouth fell open at the sight of Leslie. She looked a bit frightened and invited them in. She got a hold of Jess and she said "What is going Jess! I thought she was dead." Jess just gave her a smile and he said "So did I."

A couple of seconds later, Maybelle and her two sisters, Brenda and Ellie, came down the stairs and when they saw Leslie, they too had the same reaction as there mom. But Maybelle unlike her mom and her sisters ran towards Leslie and gave her a big hug.

"I thought you were dead! I'm so glad your still alive, you have no idea what my brother and sometimes me went threw. We were very depressed." she said crying her eyes out.

Leslie didn't answer. She simply hugged her back and kissed her forehead. Mrs. Aarons called Mr. Aarons and he arrived 15 minutes later. He looked at Leslie and then he gave a smile to Mr.Burk.

"You-you-you are one very lucky guy! You are the luckiest man i have ever met! You must so happy to have your daughter!" said Mr. Aarons. Mr. Burk got up and they both hugged. Jess was really shocked at the sight of the two of them hugging. From everything he heard from his dad, he really didn't like Mr. Burk that much, and yet here they are hugging. The Mr. Aarons went and hugged Mrs. Burk too and then he even hugged Leslie and told her "Welcome back!"

"So, Jess, are you gonna tell us what happened?" asked Mrs. Aarons.

Jess sat down next to Leslie and they both explained the story that they made up. To there luck everyone believed them.

"Well i guess this calls for a celebration" said Mr Aarons. "Let's go have dinner somewhere festive and this time it's on me!"

They all agreed and went to there cars. They went to a regular buffet. They sat down and they all made a toast to Leslie's return.

While Jess was at the salad bar, Leslie joined him.

"If I knew they were going to make such a big fuss over me, I would have rather stayed in your mind!" said Leslie.

"Well when you become a parents and you think that your child has been killed, it feels like someone cut out your heart and stabbed it 50 times, its a very terrible feeling, so that's why they are very happy to see that you are still alive." said Jess

"You know, you've changed these past six months. From what i see, you've become smarter and you've also matured a lot" said Leslie. She was looking at Jess directly in his eyes. When Jess looked back in her eyes. She looked away, slightly blushing.

"Well doesn't this salad look good!" _What am I saying! Why am i so shy in front of my boyfriend! Omg i forgot about that, how am i going to explain that to my parents and his!_

They all had a very pleasant time and during car ride home, Leslie wanted to sit with Jess in the back of his dad's pick up truck.

"So, you want to go to Terbithia tomorrow and hunt down some followers?"asked Leslie

"Wat's the point of going there, we told Toori to tell us every time there was something wrong, so why would we go there and just sit around doing nothing. Besides, you have a lot of homework to catch up on!" said Jess and they both started laughing.

"I don't want to go back to school.Everyone is going to be staring at me as if i was a God or something." winned Leslie.

"Don't worry. I'll be there with you" said Jess and he gave Leslie a small smile and he held her hand.

They arrive home. Jess helped Leslie to come down from the pick up truck and they started going back to there homes. Leslie suddenly turned back and ran towards Jess. She threw her arms around Jess and gave Jess a big warm hug.

"Thank you so much for saving me Jess!" whispered Leslie in Jess's ear.

"Anytime!" said Jess with a small laugh.

When Jess turned around he saw that Brenda and Ellie had seen what happened.

"Weird and weirder!" they both said together.

The weekend passed quickly and then on Monday morning they found themselves back on the school bus back to school. Before they entered the bus, the bus driver had given Leslie a big hug and he said "Glad to have you back, Leslie". When they sat back at there usual place, it was exactly like Leslie had said it would be like. Everyone was staring at her as if she was a God. Then Janice Avery walked up to them and gave she too gave Leslie a hug.

"I'm so glad your Ok, because after you went missing, i got so sad that i always bullied you around and never let you have a happy moment. So know that I know your Ok, I just want to say I'm very sorry for being so mean to you, i would have said this before, when you gave advice in the girls bathroom, but i was too shocked about you helping me." said Janice and she went back to her seat.

Leslie gave Jess an odd look which meant what was going on.

"O ya, I forgot to tell you, after you went missing, Janice and I became friends. She even gave Gary Fulcher a bloody nose!" said Jess

Leslie looked very happy that he had made another friend and she was also happy that she too made another friend. When they arrived at school, they saw that both Scott Hoager and Gary Fulcher were still standing at the entrance of the school, bullying everyone that tried to get inside the school. When Jess and Leslie got closer to the entrance of the school, Scott made a happy and yet evil look at Leslie as if he was happy that she was back so he can bully her around. But suddenly they both ran back inside and they disappeared. Jess and Leslie realised that Janice had joined them and helped them get inside. She then gave both of them a small laugh and pointed and the two bullies who were still running away from Janice.

"Wow, it's a good thing Janice is our friend now or else who knows what Hoager would have done to me" said Leslie in a relieved way.

"But still, just because Janice is our friend doesn't mean that they will stop bullying us. Every time Janice wasn't around me during you absence, they always bullied me. So keep your eyes wide open for any tricks they might try to pull off."

Leslie nodded and looked at her class schedule. She had math now and Jess had history.

"Be careful" said Jess and they went to there classrooms.

* * *

**  
**


	5. Chapter 5  Jess's Anger

**Chapter 5 - Jess's anger  
**

Jess and Leslie were scared to get separated, Leslie more than Jess, because they both had a feeling that Scott and Gary were planning something for Jess and Leslie. They went there separate ways and Jess saw from afar that Leslie entered her classroom unharmed. He was relieved and he entered his own classroom and he saw that he was in the same class as Scott and Gary. They were both making weird looks at him and kept on telling him "Watch your friend, before she disappears again" and they kept on laughing. When the course was over, Jess ran towards Leslie class and waited for her outside there door, but he also realized that Scott and Gary were also waiting. When the class door opened and they started coming out, Jess saw Leslie walking slowly out of the classroom with her books in her hand. When she got near Jess, Scott and Gary ran towards them and pushed them into each other causing Leslie's books to fall from her hands, Jess falling on Leslie and Leslie landing on her back with Jess on top of her. They stayed like that for a while and looking in each others eyes. Both got very pink in the face. They were both brought back to reality when the voice of the principal interrupted them.

"Excuse me for interrupting your moment, but can I please see both you in my office NOW!" said the principal.

Jess and Leslie were both confused on why the principal was that mad at them and what they did wrong. When they reached his office, he told them to sit down and he too sat down on his own chair.

"Kids, I know that you are both entering that age when you start feeling emotions for each...but what you two were trying to do was very irresponsible, you both are definitely to young for that kind and on top of that you were...about to do it in the middle of the hall."said the principal.

"No, sir, you got it all wrong believe me, we were thinking about anything like that sir, honestly" said Leslie with a worried look on her face.

"Ya, it's true sir, we weren't doing anything and we were definitely not trying to do the _thing_ you are thinking about. We just got knocked over by Scoot and Gary." said Jess.

"I hope you are telling the truth Mr. Aarons, because I know that you and those two boys have a problem, but you have no proof to tell me that, so you better be careful, because if I ever find you and Ms. Burke in a position like that again, I will definitely suspend both of you." said the principal with a furious look on his face.

"Even if were...making out?" said Jess slightly blushing and trying not to make eye contact with Leslie.

"You can do anything you like but believe me, I will be keeping a close eye on both of you and Scott and Gary." said the principal. "Now go back to your classes.

Jess and Leslie hurried out of the office with there faces very red. Jess looked at his schedule and saw that he had the same subject as Leslie, so they were both in the same class. They hurried to there classroom and entered it. Jess saw that yet again, he was stuck in the same classroom as Scott and Gary. They were both laughing again and they were saying nasty things to Leslie like "Did you go missing again" and that was really annoying Jess. The bell rang and they left the classroom for lunch. The took their lunches and went to the cafeteria. They sat down face to face and started eating there sandwiches. Jess saw that Scott and Gary were up to something around the trashcan. He tried to find Janice, but she was not in the Cafeteria. When Jess was done eating, he took his garbage and headed towards the trashcan in the middle of the Cafeteria. When Jess turned around to head back to his place after trowing his garbage in the trashcan, Scott and Gary came in front of him.

"What do you guys want?" asked Jess with an annoyed look on his face.

"Nothing" said Scott "Only this"

They both pulled Jess from one arm and threw him on floor which he realized was filled with soap and it he was sliding on it sideways and he was headed straight for the garbage bags that had been filled and were ready to be thrown out. He crashed into them and a couple o fthe bags made whole and garbage fell on him. Jess was wondering how they had managed to get the soap on the floor. He had trouble getting up, because the floor was slippery and he was in pain from being thrown to the ground. He realized that everyone was laughing at him. Leslie came running him. When she came near Scott and Gary, they also took her by her arms and threw her on the floor, causing her to slide all the way to Jess and bang into each other. Jess was very mad. He helped Leslie up and ran towards Scott and Gary. They were both very scared from the angry Jess. Jess started punching Gary.

"Don't you "_punch_" ever touch "_punch_" Leslie again" said Jess very angrily.

Then he switched to Scott leaving Gary to fall on the floor crying with pain.

"Because "_punch_" she is "_punch_" my "_punch_" GIRL!" yelled Jess and this time he punched Scott right in the face causing his nose to bleed from his nose. He too fell to the ground and started crying from pain.

"So assholes, how does it feel to be bullied around for a change?" said Jess with his fists still closed.

The principal came running in and saw the disaster of the Cafeteria.

"JESSE AARONS, FOLLOW ME" yelled the principal with a very mad look on his face. "YOU THREE TOO, SCOTT HOAGER, GARY FULCHER AND LESLIE BURKE!"

Jess and Leslie walked from one side of the corridor and Scott and Gary were walking from the other side.

"Hey, you okay Leslie? You hurt anywhere?" asked Jess with a worried look on his face.

"No, it's Ok Jess, I'm fine." said Leslie.

They were both covered in soap and garbage. They both smelled really bad, but didn't care, they both held on too each other tightly. Leslie realized that Jess was shaking a bit. She knew immediately that this was Jess's first fight. When they got to the principals office, the principal wanted to see Scott and Gary first. They walked in and Jess and Leslie sat outside the office door holding hands. Jess was still shaking a bit.

"Calm down Jess, it's over and thank you for standing up for me." said Leslie with her face turning slightly pink. She leaned forward and gave Jess a small on the only part of his cheek that wasn't dirty.

"It's no problem, besides, I have been wanting to do that for five years now and I got to tell you...it feels gooooood!" said Jess and they both started laughing. Their happiness ended when the office door opened. Scott and Gary cam out looking sadder then ever.

"Jess and Leslie!" called the principal. Jess gulped and walked in the office with Leslie still holding his hand hoping that they don't get suspended or worse expelled.


	6. Chapter 6  Under Attack

**Chapter 6 - Under Attack**

When the principal called Jess and Leslie they both shared a scared look and walked in his office and sat down on the chairs. The principal tried to ignore the fact that they both smelled very bad and that they were covered in garbage and soap.

"Scott and Gary told me a story of what happened and I didn't buy it at all. So what's your excuse for this mess, Mr. Aarons." said the principal.

"Well, sir, during lunch time, i saw that Scott and Gary were up to something. When I went to throw away my garbage, they held me by my arms and threw me on the floor. They had covered the floor with soap and i slipped all the way to the garbage bags that were ready to be taken out. When Leslie was coming towards me to help me up, they pushed her too and she slid and banged into me. Then I got up and suddenly I was very angry from what they did to Leslie, I mean what did she ever do to them. So we started fighting." said Jess

"And apparently you won" said the principal with a very serious look on his face.

Jess looked at Leslie then realized that she didn't do anything wrong. Why was she getting punished too.

"Sir, why is Leslie here too. She didn't do anything wrong" said Jess

"Well you didn't think I would let her stay there all alone and let everyone laugh her" said the principal and he gave a small smile to Leslie.

"So what punishment will you give Jess for defending me, sir?" asked Leslie.

"Nothing really, I just brought him here so I can know the true story, but i will have to give you a weeks detention for fighting. There are other ways to settle things. But you should consider yourself lucky, because your punishment is not nearly as bad as the one i gave to Scott and Gary. They used all the soap from the boy's bathroom and they made a huge mess in the Cafeteria. So I told them that they will work, until all the damage is payed for and after it is all payed for, they will be suspended for a week. So you two should clean up, because your next course starts in ten minutes" said the principal.

"Thank you for not giving a Jess a big punishment, sir" said Leslie

They left the office and they headed to there lockers, which were right next to each other.

"How are we going to cleaned up. I don't have any extra clothes with me and how are we going to get rid of the smell." whinned Leslie.

"It's ok, I brought some extra clothes. Two jean and two shirts. I hope you don't mind wearing guy clothes?" said Jess

"It's ok, I don't mind at all and why did you bring this much clothes to school." said Leslie.

"Well, I kinda had a feeling they were going to do something, so I just brought some just in case." said Jess. Leslie smiled at him, gave him a hug and went to the girl's bathroom to change. When they were both changed, they put there dirty clothes in a plastic bag and headed for class. They had the same class again, but this time they weren't in the same class as Scott and Gary. They sat down next to each other and the bell rang. The class had begun.

Jess tried to stay awake, but he was very tired and his fist were hurting from the fight. He couldn't help it anymore, so he lay his head down on his desk and went to sleep.

_**Beginning of dream**_

Jess was standing in the middle of the tree house in Terabithia and someone appeared in front of him. It was Toori.

"My Lord, the followers have struck again. They are attacking a small village not far from here. I sent for the warriors as you order and they are fighting off the evil creatures as we speak. Please hurry, we are greatly outnumbered." said Toori

"Try to hold them off as long as possible. I will try to arrive in a maximum of 1 hour." said Jess

Then he felt his arm shaking by himself and he woke up.

_**End dream**_

It was Leslie who was shaking his arm and woke him up. When he became conscious again, he thought that the teacher had asked him a question, so he got up and said "What was the question again?" But he realized that everyone was going towards the buses outside. The class was over. He picked up his book and he too headed outside. In the bus, Jess told Leslie about the dream message that Toori sent him.

"O no, we better hurry if we want to save them" said Leslie in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, we'll make it, and besides, the warriors are fighting them off." said Jess

There was a moment of silence. The silence was broken by a question Leslie asked.

"Hey Jess, where did you say you put the sword of Terabithia? You know the one I gave you?"

"O I hid it in the tree house." said Jess

Leslie suddenly gave Jess a slap on his arm.

"Are you that stupid!" said Leslie.

"Oww, that hurt! What did I do wrong?" asked Jess while rubbing his arm.

"What if they attacked the tree house, how were you going to get the sword?" asked Leslie.

"Good point, but then where do you want me to hide it? I can't just wake in my house with a big sword attached to my waist." said Jess

The bus had stopped. It was their stop. They got down from the bus, threw their bags aside and ran towards Terabithia. When they arrived at the bridge, Leslie stopped Jess.

"Jess, you could hide sword here" said Leslie and she pointed at a tree on the right side of the entrance of the bridge. It had a big part of it torn out, but it made it like a small hole which was the exact side of the sword.

"Cool. So this is were I'll hide it from now on!" said Jess

They started running towards the tree house. When they got there, they climbed it, Jess opened the big box in which it was hidden and when he turned around he saw Toori.

"Hurry my Lords, the village is at the brink of destruction." Jess climbed down the tree house and him and Leslie started running after Toori, who was guiding them to the village.

When they arrived at the village, they saw something that they did not expect to see.


	7. Chapter 7  Something for the Queen

**Chapter 7 - Something for the Queen**

When Jess and Leslie arrived at the village which was under attack, the thing they saw shocked them both. The village was being over run by attacking Scrogers and by a very big, troll size, black demon, with long and terrifying horns.

"What is that!" said Jess with a frightened look on his face.

"I don't know, I never imagined that, I thought maybe it would be you!" said Leslie with a panicking voice.

"Why would i imagine something that evil!" said Jess as he drew out his sword.

They saw that there weren't many Warriors left, they must have fallen in battle or fled. They also a couple of dead Scrogers. Jess told Leslie to hide and he ran into the crowd o Scrogers, killing one after the other, stabbing and slashing them as they passed by. Jess killed at least 30 Scrogers in the 2 minutes that he spend running amongst them. Leslie was watching from behind a tree and she had a look of complete astonishment on her face.

"Wow Jess! You can do it my King. I wish i could help him." said Leslie to herself. Then suddenly Toori appeared next to her.

"My Queen, if you wish to help King Jess in battle, head towards the tallest tree in Terabithia. In it's branches there should be something that might help you in accomplishing your wish." said Toori and he pointed in the direction of the tree.

Leslie took one last look at Jess who was still fighting of the Scrogers. Then she realised that the Demon started walking towards Jess. Leslie took off in a very fast run and in an instant arrived at the tree. She climbed and was looking around her at the same time. Then she spotted it. It was a magnificent bow and an arrow holder tied to it. She reached in and grabbed it. She realized that the arrow holder suddenly filled itself with arrows. With a look of happiness on her face, she quickly climbed down and ran back to Jess. When she arrived, she saw that all the Scrogers were dead. She also saw that Jess was crawling away from the Demon with his left arm missing. Leslie squealed at the sight of Jess bleeding very badly. She took an arrow and aimed it at the Demon. It flew and it hit the Demon right in his right eye. Jess looked back and saw that Leslie had shot the arrow. The Demon had fallen backwards on his back. Jess took up his sword with his right arm, went near the Demon and cut off his head.

Leslie ran towards with a very scared and worried look on her face, she was even crying.

"Jess! O My goodness! JESS! Jess please answer me, please" said Leslie while holding Jess in his arms.

Jess gave out a small sound of pain. Then a bright light appeared next to Jess and it stopped the bleading in Jess's arm.

"I am not strong enough to heal his whole arm, but this should be enough for him to get back up on his feet." said the light and suddenly a small bottle filled with a greenish liquid. When Leslie held it, the light disappeared without another word.

Leslie opened the bottle and made Jess drink it. In less then 5 seconds he opened his eyes and smiled at Leslie.

"Wow, that was a close one" said Jess laughing.

"JESS! DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! I thought you were dead" said Leslie and sh started sobbing in Jess's chest. Jess hugged and comforted her. He looked down at her face and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

"I would never leave you alone to fight of all these creatures. I will protect you forever, even if i do have one arm." said Jess.

"What are you talking about. I'm the one who saved and protected you!" said Leslie and she started laughing. She gave Jess a kiss on his lips.

"Let's go back home" said Leslie.

"Ummm Leslie? How am I going to explain to my parents the fact that i'm covered in blood and only have one arm!" said Jess

"I don't know,but for know let's leave Terabithia. The people of the village are trying to rebuilt their houses" said Leslie and she pointed at the small creatures who came out of the woods and started rebuilding their homes.

Jess and Leslie walked slowly back to the bridge. Leslie had told Jess the story of how Toori told her how to get the bow and arrows from the tree and how a light gave her the potion. They arrived and crossed the bridge. While they were crossing, Jess felt a slight tingle in his left arm. Jess looked down and saw that as he was crossing the bridge, his left arm was growing back. When he finished crossing, his arm was completly cured. It was back to the way it was. When he walked back to Terabithia, he was disappointed to find out that his arm had dissapeared again, leaving him the way he was when he left.

"I guess it's like what they say about Las Vegas" said Leslie "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas"

"Well in this case that would be "What happens in Terabithia stays in Terabithia"" said Jess and he crossed the bridge and his arm was back.

They hid their weapons in the tree they had found. Jess his his sword in the tree trunk and Leslie hid it in th branches. They walked down in the creek that had lowered a lot. The water reached their waist. Leslie was on the far right and Jess was on the far left side of the creek. Leslie wanted her privacy while she took of her shirt and washed off the Jess blood. Jess did the same too. After 20 minutes of washing, they finally got rid of the blood stains and walked back home.

The next day, they woke up early to catch the bus to school. When they arrived to school, Jess and Leslie started laughing at the sight of Scott and Gary moping up the Cafeteria floor. When Jess looked at Scott's face he still had that evil smile on his face as if he was still planning some kind of trap for both of them. But they didn't get too worried, because if they tried anything, they would definitely be expelled from the school.

The day passed fast and at the end of the day, when they got off the bus, Leslie was walking towards his house when Jess cam up to her and gave her a big, warm, long kiss on her lips and held her tight.

"What was that for" said Leslie blushing and grinning like an idiot.

"I felt like giving something for my queen for saving my life" said Jess.

What they both didn't know was that Leslie parents were standing outside the front the door and they saw them from afar. When Mr. Burk saw the romantic seen that they had, he simply said "Would one of you please explain to me what is going on?"

They had completly forgotten about telling their parents that they were going out. Jess had a feeling that he would have a very awkward talk with Leslie's dad in the next 3 minutes.


	8. Chapter 8  Families Reunite

**Chapter 8 - Families Reunite**

Jess followed Mr. Burk and Leslie into their house. Jess and Leslie sat next to each other on the sofa and Leslie's parents sat in front of them. Jess was blushing uncontrollably and was afraid that Mr. Burk would be hate him for kissing his daughter like that. But Mr. Burk didn't seem mad, he just smiled.

"So,uumm, Jess, tell me, how was Leslie's back" said Mr. Burk with a small laugh. This time Leslie blushed too, but not as much as Jess.

"Honey! Stop teasing them!" said Mrs. Burk and she took Mr. Burk into the kitchen. They had a small conversation and then they came back.

"Leslie, can I please talk to you...upstairs." said Mrs. Burk and she took Leslie upstairs.

Jess and Mr. Burk were left alone in the living room. Jess felt kinda scared. He didn't know what was going on.

"Jess, you can calm down, I'm not mad at you, in fact I'm happy that you are Leslie's first love, I just don't understand why you and Leslie didn't want to tell us." said Mr. Burk.

"Well, we were going to tell you, but didn't know how and when." said Jess still blushing.

"So you thought you should tell me by making out with Leslie in front of my house?" said Mr. Burk and he laughed.

"No, that just happened...I mean..." said Jess and he tried to hide the fact that his face was very red.

"It's ok Jess, actually I am very happy that you and Leslie have feelings for each other, but I don't want to see anything else but kissing. So tell me, how did you find out that you love her?" asked Mr. Burk.

To this question, Jess didn't blush as much, because, unlike the other questions, he knew the answer.

"Well, it all started during the six months that she was missing. I was so torn apart. So i asked myself, why am I turning into such a big mess. Other people loose friends too, but they don't become so depressed like me. So then I felt it, a feeling I had never felt before. From there on, i knew that I was in love with her. That's why it was the idea of Leslie being dead was killing me."

Mr. Burk was just looking at Jess. he then got up and gave Jess a hug.

"I'm sorry that you had to go threw all that, but now she is back and I am not going to stop you two from seeing each other." said Mr. Burk with a small smile.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Mrs. Burk was having a conversation with Leslie...

"So, Leslie, you really like him don't you?" asked Mrs. Burk

"Ya, I guess I do mom" said Leslie with a big smile on her face.

"But, honey, don't you think you are too young?"

"But, mom, weren't you the same age as me and Jess when you and dad fell in love?" asked Leslie.

"Well...yes, but" Mr. Burk looked at Leslie, who still had a smile on her face.

"So, tell me, when did you start to have feelings for Jess" said Mr. Burk

Leslie thought for a seconds then said "Probably the day that he gave me PT."

"Well, Leslie, I am very glad that you found a guy that is smart, cute and kind. He also treats you right, unlike some other people in your school" said Mrs. Burk. Leslie knew she was talking about Scott and Gary, because they have been annoying and teasing Leslie since the first she came to Lark Creek.

"Well then, let's go see how your father is doing with Jess" said Mrs. Burk

"What! You mean that has been asking questions to Jess. Oh no, he probably asked so many embarrassing questions to Jess, poor guy must be blushing his face off." Leslie ran downstairs to find Jess and Mr. Burk laughing together.

"Well, now that that's over, we should probably go tell your parents!" said Leslie.

Jess jumped and turned around to see Leslie grinning at him.

"I'll call your parents, so they can come over and we will tell them the happy news that we have received." said Mr. Burk with a smile.

Leslie came and hugged Jess and they held hands and in less then 2 minutes, the whole Aarons family came in. Brenda and Ellie were shocked with the news, Maybelle was very happy, so were Mr. and Mrs. Aarons. They all sat down and talked and laughed until it was time to leave. Jess gave Leslie a small kiss on her cheek and said goodbye. Both of them were blushing, but they were very happy that their feelings were out in the open.

Jess went straight to his bed and hugged his pillow as if it was Leslie. Then he shortly fell asleep and had another dream message, but this one was a bit different. Toori told him that this time they were attacking the tree house and that the creatures had said something about a magic book hidden inside the tree house. He then suddenly woke up, sneaked out of his house and ran towards Leslie's house to warn her.

Jess threw small rocks at Leslie's window. After three trows, she opened her window.

"Jess! Did you already miss me?" said Leslie and laughed.

"No...well yes, but that's not why I'm here. It's about Terabithia. The creature are searching for a magic book in the tree house. I think it has something to do with bringing back the Dark Master" said Jess.

"Ok, one minute, I'll be right down." said Leslie and she closed her window.

Seconds later, Leslie opened her front door and she was outside with Jess.

"We better be careful. This is the first time, we are fighting in the dark." said Leslie in a worried way.

"Ya, I know, I'm kinda scared too. I hope the one searching our tree house isn't another one of those Dark Demons." said Jess, then he held his left arm and remembered that he didn't have it in Teraithia.

They ran towards the bridge. They found the tree in which they had hid there weapons. Jess tied the sheath of the sword around his weist and Leslie tied the arrow holder across her chest. They held hands and walked across the bridge. They watched Jess's arm as it slowly disappeared. It was going to be very hard for him to control the sword with one hand. Good thing he has Leslie as his backup.

They got to the tree house and they were looking at it from afar. They spotted 2 Scrogers, 1 Fulcher and a man.

"Hey, have you ever seen that man in Terabithia before?" asked Jess.

"No I haven't I wonder who he is." said Leslie

"Ok, here's the plan, I take down the Scrogers and you take down the Fulcher, then we attack the man at the same time." said Jess

"Got it!" said Leslie

Jess crept close to the Scrogers and silently killed them. Leslie did the same and shot the Fulchers down. The man realized that something was going on. He saw Jess moving in the bushes and he moved at a lightning speed and held Jess from his neck.

"Well, King Jess, I see you have come to stop me, but this time, I will not let you get in my way of reuniting my family!" said the man and he took out his sword to stab Jess in the heart.


	9. Chapter 9  The Book of Revival

**Chapter 9 - The Book of Revival**

The man was holding Jess from his neck and he lifted him up in the air. The man pulled out his sword and he was ready to stab Jess in the heart. Suddenly he stopped moving, dropped Jess and fell down to his knees screaming with pain. He had an arrow stuck in his back. It was one of Leslie's arrows. Leslie came running towards Jess and helped him up.

"What would you ever do without me" said Leslie.

The man pulled out the arrow from his back and he got back up to his feet.

"It won't be that easy to kill me, little Queen, for I am Melgor, the strongest creature Terabithia has ever seen!"

The man walked towards them and the moonlight revealed his face. His whole body was half demon and half human.

"What are you" said Jess.

"I am a half Demon, half Elf creature. My Father was Norgor and my little brother was Kelgor, also knows as The Dark Master."

"But I don't understand. How can you be half Elf. Last time I checked, there haven't been any elves for a least 500 years!" said Leslie.

"Well that would be my fathers doing. My mother was an Elf. She was treated very badly, because she had a dark side. One night, she ran away from the city and she met my father. He took her under his care and after a while, they gave birth to me. A few years later, the city found out what my mother had done, so they found her and killed her. My father was so furious, that he destroyed the whole city. But what he didn't know was that in the library of the city was a book, The Book of Revival. He was so sad, that he gave up all hope of having her back, so he found a new one instead. he found a demon women and the gave birth to my stupid little brother. Now they are both dead because they were very stupid and they underestimated you. Since I am half Elf and half Demon, I have great intelligence and demonic powers." said Melgor.

"But why would you look for the book if Norgor destroyed it." said Leslie.

"There was only one small building left standing after my fathers attack. It is this tree house. It holds the secret in finding The Book of Revival and I will not let you take it away from me!" Melgor dashed at Jess, but he blocked his attack with his sword. Leslie shot an arrow in his back again. He turned around to attack Leslie, but Jess slashed his back. Melgor fell to the ground, but he was still alive.

"You may have one this time little king, but believe me, I WILL BE BACK!" said Melgor and he disappeared.

Jess and Leslie looked at each other confused and shocked that the Dark Master had a much more powerful big brother. They climbed the tree house and started searching for the book.

"How can there be a book here. It was completely empty when we found it." complained Jess.

"There must be a secret and magical passage way somewhere around here." said Leslie.

She found a small round image on the upper corner side of the wall. She climbed on top of a box and touched the picture. The wall split open in to and a huge room filled with books appeared. It was the library of the elven city that Norgor had destroyed. They walked in and started searching all the books. After a while of searching, Jess found The Book of Revival. They were ready to leave, when something caught Jess eye. It was a door at the end of the library. Jess opened the door and found out that it was an armory. It was filled with weapons and armor. This must have been a secret place to train Elf warriors.

"Too bad I can't use any of these shields." said Jess and he looked down on his left side.

"Wait! Jess, look at this!" said Leslie with excitement.

"What is it" asked Jess

"Its a magic book, it's filled with spells, counterattacks and healing charms. Maybe I can find you a healing charm to restore you arm!" said Leslie. Jess was very excited, but then he yawned.

"Maybe we can do that tomorrow. I'm very tired. Let's go back home." said Jess.

They left the library. Leslie pressed the button again and the wall closed. Jess gave Leslie the two books and he started walking home. They yet again watched Jess's left arm restoring and they hid their weapons. While they were walking back home, Leslie wouldn't stop reading the book of charms she had found.

"Leslie, calm down. You don't need to rush it, take your time!" said Jess

"Well excuse me for caring about my boyfriend!" said Leslie and she started walking faster and away from Jess.

"Wait. I'm sorry. Thank you for caring so much about me" said Jess and he kissed Leslie.

"Goodnight" said Jess and he left towards his house.

The next morning, Jess and Leslie were sitting in the bus back to school. Leslie was holding the Book of Revival and the book of charms was in her bag.

"Hey, Jess, yesterday, I found out that you can only revive a person once every three years, because the spell is very complex and it takes a lot of energy from the user. For the user of the spell, to recover his energy, it will take three years." said Leslie.

"So if Melgor was to use the spell, he would have to wait three years to revive someone else, but what if he revives one of them and the revived uses the spell" said Jess

"Well, I don't think any of them can, because in the book it said only Elvish people were able to use the spell. So only Melgor can use it, since he is the only Elvish person left in Terabithia." explained Leslie.

"So we have to hide the book and not let him get his hands on it" said Jess

They arrived at school and realized that Scott and Gary were not there. They must have been on their suspension. During lunch, they both sat down and analyzed the books. Leslie was looking threw the charms book and Jess was looking threw the Book of Revival. After a while Jess closed the book and wondered why would Melgor want to revive his family if he hated them that much. He then remembered that he wasn't going to bring back his father or his brother, he was going to revive his mother, the Elf. Jess also saw in the book that you can only revive them if the person really loved the one that died. If Melgor brings back his mother, then his mother can revive Norgor. Then his mother would bring back Kelgor, because he was another son of Norgor, therefor she would love him too. Jess figured it out. He was going to bring back his whole family and destroy Terabithia with a very massive attack. But he couldn't do anything, because they had the book. Jess explained to Leslie his theory and she believed him. That was the only explanation.

"Jess, by the way, I found a Healing charm that can heal your arm. I hope it works." said Leslie.

"Ok, we'll try it out when we go to Terabithia after school." said Jess.

The rest of the day passed fast. They arrived home and headed for Terabithia. When they got there, they saw that the bridge had turned into a demontic one. Instead of "Nothing crushes us", the sign read "Welcome to hell". When they walked into Terabithia, they saw what Melgor had turned Terabithia into. The gravity had increased, which made it harder for them to move, the skies were red, and the trees were dead. Jess and Leslie were frightenned by the idea of Terabithia turning into hell. They were very frightenned and didn't know what to do. They went back got there weapons and slowly headed towards their tree house to figure out how to stop this living hell.


	10. Chapter 10  The Newcomers

**Chapter 10 - The Newcomers  
**

Jess and Leslie slowly made there way to their tree house. During the way, the kept their guards up, in case any evil creature attacked them. They arrived at the tree house. When they got up the tree house, Leslie put up protective spells around the tree house, using the book of charms.

"How did you do that?" asked Jess. "I thought only elves were able to do magic."

"Yes, but it also said that other people may do it too if they really loved the person they were healing, protecting or bringing back to life." explained Leslie.

"So if I wanted to perform any attacking magic, would I be able to do it?" said Jess

"Only if your doing it to protect the person you really love" said Leslie.

"So you have any idea's on how we can stop this living hell?" said Jess. They both sat down and started thinking.

"I think I have an idea!" said Leslie. She opened the door to the library and she started looking for a book.

"AHA!" said Leslie. "I found it!"

Leslie showed the book to Jess. The cover of the book read with golden letters "History of Terabithia". Leslie skimmed threw the book to the last chapter which read "Kings and Queens of Terabithia." They saw that the last couple of hundred pages were blank. The few last pages was mostly about Jess and Leslie. Then they realized that the book started writing things on it's own. It wrote "King Jess and Queen Leslie didn't know what to do to stop the living hell that Melgor had created. Then Queen Leslie thought about finding some help by asking the old King and Queen of Terabithia and she found this book" The writing stopped. Apparently the book was magical and it wrote everything that would happen. They both looked very shocked and they closed the book.

"So your thinking of finding the old King and Queen of Terabithia?" said Jess with the same shocked look on his face.

"Yup, but the thing is that they lived almost a century ago!" said Leslie "They are probably dead by now."

Hopelessly, they both sat down on the library floor. They started thinking again.

"Well there isn't much we can do now. All we can do is wait for Toori to contact us with were abouts of any of the creatures. Until then, we just have to wait." said Leslie with a sad look on her face.

"I just hope that by the time Toori contacts us, it won't be to late" said Jess.

They climbed down the tree house and they slowly made there way back to the bridge. After they had crossed, they hid their weapons and started walking back home. Leslie looked back at the demonic bridge and said "Goodbye Terabithia, please be Ok".

* * *

Two years had passed since the day that Jess and Leslie saw that Terabithia had become a living hell. It was now the beginning of their school year as 7th graders. Jess had grown taller and he also had also lost most of his baby fat, which made him look more appealing to women. Leslie had turned into a very beautiful women. Her hair had grown to her Elbows and she too had gotten taller, but she was still not as tall as Jess. They both waited for the school bus holding hands. The bus arrived and they went to school. Scott and Gary were, like always standing at the front door of the school. They were in 6th grade this year, because they had both failed 5th grade, because they were always planning stupid pranks on Jess and Leslie. But now, they did not dare do any pranks, because last year, they got in another fight with Jess, this time it was after school. They were both beaten to a pulp by Jess, just like when Jess was in 5th grade. But Jess had been suspended for a week for fighting. It was a big deal, because Leslie always brought back his homework and Janice was always with Leslie every time Jess wasn't around. 

"Hey Jess. I think I'm ready to do that spell to bring back your left arm." said Leslie.

"What are you talking ab-" Jess suddenly remembered Terabithia. Two years had passed and yet Leslie still remembered it.

"What happened to that living hell anyways?" said Jess.

"Well, we are still waiting for Toori to contact us." said Leslie.

They walked to their classroom and sat down next to each other, like always. The course had started, when the principal walked in and introduced two new students. One boy and one girl. Their names were Ted and Anna Johnson. They were brother and sister. They sat right in front of Jess and Leslie. When the course ended, Jess and Leslie started whispering about Terabithia and that they should go back after school to see what had happened. They didn't realize that Ted and Anna were right behind them.

"Terabithia?" they said together. Jess and Leslie suddenly jumped and turned around.

"Where have I heard that name before" said Ted.

"Hey, I remember Ted, it was the place where we use to play 5 years ago" said Anna.

"What?" said Jess and Leslie together.

"But Terabithia has only one entrance and that's the one I build." said Jess in a shocked way.

"This can't be right." said Leslie and she took out the book "History of Terabithia" and started reading.

"Oh no, I guess I missed that small paragraph. It said here that Ted and Anna Johnson were the King and Queen of Northern Terabithia only for 3 years. After that they left and never returned, but shortly after there departure, King Jess and Queen Leslie arrived and are now ruling all of Terabithia from the ancient city of elves." Leslie didn't read the rest, because when she turned the page, it was the same part that she had read in the tree house two years ago.

"So if you guys ruled the Northern part of Terabithia, then you must have entered it from the other side of Terabithia." said Jess.

"Then if you guys are the old King and Queen of Terabithia, then you can help us save it!" said Leslie happily.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" asked Ted.

Jess and Leslie explained the whole story about Melgor and his family. Ted and Anna quickly understood and they agreed to help.

"We will meet you at Terabithia, at the ancient city of the elves. From there, we can make a plan and destroy this evil that destroys Terabithia." said Ted.

The rest of the day, they were all thinking of ways to defeat Melgor, when the time came to go home. Jess and Leslie arrived home and headed streight to the tree house and sat there waiting for Ted and Anna. They were still kept their guards up. Ted and Jess arrived a couple of minutes later. They had no weapons and no armor. They gave Ted a sword and a shield from the armory in back of the library and a bow and a set of arrows to Anna. While they were still thinking of a plan on how to stop the living hell, Leslie tried to fix Jess's arm. While she was trying, Jess explain to Ted and Anna how he had lost it. They both listenned with their eyes wide open. Leslie tried the spell one last time and it kind of worked. A huge light flashed with a loud noise. Jess flew to the wall of the tree house and the rest were staring at him with great shock. Jess felt an arm at his left. He looked down and saw an arm, but it was something much more powerful and devastating that had grown on his left side.


	11. Chapter 11  The Dark Side

**Chapter 11 - The Dark Side  
**

Leslie, Ted and Anna were all staring at Jess with a very scared and shocked look on their faces. Jess was staring at his left side. There was an arm there but it was different. It wasn't a normal arm. It was black, it had big arm muscles and it had spikes coming out of it's knuckles and elbow. It was a demonic arm. Jess got up and slowly scanned it with his right arm fingers. Jess felt power and energy flowing threw him.

"Leslie! What did you do to him!?!" asked Ted.

"And why didn't Jess have an arm when we got here?" asked Anna

"It's a long story, I'll explain later, now we need to find a way to bring Jess's arm back to normal." said Leslie.

Jess was still staring at his new arm. Then he looked at Leslie who was looking threw the book of charms.

"Leslie, it's ok, this arm is actually better then my old one. It's giving me some sort of energy. It feels great!" said Jess.

Leslie then slowly put down the book and started relaxing. After a few moments, Ted and Anna asked them about how this living hell started. Jess and Leslie started explaining the story from the part where Jess saves Leslie to the part when Melgor arrives. Ted and Anna sat there, with there eyes wide open, and listened to the story.

"Wait, If you are telling me that this light guy told you not to trust anyone, why are you trusting Toori, me and Anna?" asked Ted.

"Well, we trust you because you use to be King and Queen of Terabithia. I don t trust Toori, but Jess does." said Leslie.

"Why don't you trust him. He's a little defenseless thing. How on earth will he hurt us?" said Jess.

"Anyways Jess, I would still be careful, you never no what might happen. So how are we going to destroy this Melgor guy?" asked Ted.

They sat for a while and started thinking. Jess wasn't really thinking. He was staring outside. He was searching for any attackers. Somehow, he was able to see further then a kilometer. _Must be one of the powers of this new arm_, said Jess to himself.

"I got it! We must find out where his hideout is and then we attack full force. But to do so, we must create new creatures, powerful creatures, because as far as I now, he no longer uses Scrogers and Fulchers." said Leslie.

Jess was still staring outside as the three friends started thinking of new powerful creatures. Suddenly Jess started to feel angry on the inside. He didn't now why, but he just did. Then he saw it. It was a big evil creature. It was waking on his two legs, even though it had huge vat-like wings.

"Follow me!" said Jess suddenly and he jumped out of the tree house. The others squealed with fear that he might die, instead, when they looked outside, Jess landed on his two legs and his new arm at the level of his feet. But when he landed, the ground around him made a sort of small crater. They all looked at Jess who suddenly started in a lightning fast run. The others quickly climbed down and followed the tracks he had left behind on the ground. They ran as fast as the could. By the time they got there, they saw that Jess was on the demonic creature. He was riding him like a horse, giving him punches on the head once in a while. After each punch, the creature would let a scream, as if it had been stabbed by a hundred swords at the same time. Leslie, Ted and Anna were watching Jess with both fear and amazement. Jess took out his sword and cut of part of the creature's wing. He was now unable to fly away. He put back the sword in his sheath and continued punching the creature in it's head. With a loud BANG, the creature's head blew up, leaving nothing but blood everywhere. The body fell to the front with a loud noise. Jess got off the creature and started laughing. But it wasn't a normal laugh. It had a bit of evilness in his laugh. He then looked back at Leslie with that same innocent face.

"This arm is COOL!" said Jess.

"That arm is deadly Jess Aarons! Cut it off right now!" said Leslie with a scared voice.

"Why would I cut off my own arm? This arm is practically the best thing that has ever happened to me!" said Jess.

"But Jess, I think you should really listen to Leslie. I mean you didn't just kill that thing, you destroyed him" said Ted.

"You don't understand. This arm gave me super strenght, speed and vision. Who knows what else it gave me!" said Jess

"Ok, but please be careful with that thing." said Leslie.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" said Jess and he gave Leslie a small kiss. Leslie stared into Jess's and realized that something was different. Jess's eyes had turned blood red. Why had they changed color? She didn't know.

They said their goodbyes and Jess and Leslie slowly started walking back to the bridge. When the crossed it, Jess's arm turned back to normal. They got to Leslie's house and they gave each other another kiss. Leslie looked into Jess eyes again.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You look like you've seen a ghost" said Jess.

"No I'm fine, see you tomorrow!" said Leslie and she ran inside.

_What's happening!_ she said to herself. _If anything that happens in Terabithia stays in Terabithia, then why are Jess's eyes still red!?!_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I would like to thank all those who reviewed and have supported me this long. If it wasn't for them, I would probably not have gotten this far in my story!**

**Those people are:**

**- Sir Rogan, Mad Tom, Terabithiafan, Chrall97, Avatarfanx2, G-Matt, laiyimeng, JesusChick197 and blindlegacy18.**

**I hope there will be more people to encourage me and if they are, I will also add their names in my next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Armoboy**_  
_


	12. Chapter 12  Evil Unleashed

**Chapter 12 - Evil Unleashed**

During the next couple of days, Jess, Leslie, and the twins, Ted and Anna, did not return back to Terabithia. At school, they always sat together and tried to figure out ways to stop Melgor. Jess on the other hand was acting a bit different from before. He wasn't paying much attention to Leslie or the twins. He was always alone and every time Leslie tried to talk to him, he would always have an evil look on his face. But then it would change into a smile and he would make it look like nothing was wrong. His eyes were still red. they hadn't changed back to their original color. After school, when Leslie was in her room, she looked threw the book once again to find out what went wrong. She reread the spell she had used on spell. She then realized that she had missed a small part at the end which read that use only for last resort, great danger will come to the person to whom it is used upon. Leslie couldn't believe that she would make a such a stupid mistake after two years of researching the book. She had to get that arm off Jess before it took over his soul. The next day, she explained it to Ted and Anna. So they figured out a way to cut off Jess's arm.

"But why cut it off? We can use it to destroy Melgor. From what I see, that arm is more powerful then Melgor." said Ted.

"I know, but every time Jess uses that arm, It's taking control of a part of his soul. Eventually it will take over him and he will turn into a demon." explained Leslie.

"Then we must hurry!" said Anna.

During the whole day, none of them spoke to Jess. Leslie was afraid he might snap at him and the twins were scared of his terrible and evil power. The went back to Terabithia that day after school. They all sat on the floor of the tree house and they were once again thinking about ways to destroy Melgor. But Jess didn't know that Leslie and the twins were really trying to find a way to cut off his arm. It was almost night, when Jess said that he was going back home. Leslie said that she would catch up later. When jess left, the three friends started setting up the trap for Jess. The put a net on the floor and they covered it up with leaves, so that when Jess would stand on it, it would fly up, imprisoning Jess, giving them a chance to cut off his arm.

The next day was a Saturday. They went to Terabithia after dinner. Ted and Anna were already there. They exchanged a look with Leslie which meant that they were ready. As Jess was walking in front of them, he got caught in their trap.

"Hurry! Cut it off Leslie! Do it now!" yelled Ted.

Ted gave Leslie his sword.

"I'm sorry Jess." said Leslie with a low voice.

Right when she was about to strike Jess, Jess started screaming. Not in pain, but in anger. The arms skin and color were crawling up and soon took over half of Jess's face and chest. His eyes went white as if he was no longer himself. His fingers had turned into claws and his teeth had turned longer and sharper. He cut himself free from the net. He looked at Leslie who had moved away from fear. As soon as Jess saw Leslie, he dashed towards her with his sword in one hand and his other hands claws were sharper then ever. Something or someone had taken over his body. He reached Leslie and held his sword up high. He was ready to swing his sword at Leslie and slash her into a million pieces.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Sorry if this chapter is too short, I just didn't want to give everything away.**

**Thank you once again to all reviewers and the people who added my story to there favorite and alert list!**

**Next chapter should be around next weekend!**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
